heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekAyuk
SkekAyuk is the Skeksis Gourmand and an antagonist in the The Dark Crystal franchise. He is gluttonous, never missing out on a meal. Background Once the UrSkek known as AyukAmaj who attempted to cleanse his soul with the Crystal of Truth, he was instead split into two beings: the Skeksis SkekAyuk and the Mystic urAmaj. Two of the Skeksis were killed and the Crystal was cracked by one of the Skeksis and causing a shard from the Crystal to break off. SkekAyuk rejected the Mystics, who went to live in hiding in the Valley of the urRu. Following this, SkekAyuk was made the Skeksis' Gourmand and was glutenous among his fellow Skeksis. When SkekGra and his Mystic counterpart UrGoh saw visions of them being one day reunited, the duo tried to convince skekAyuk and the other Skeksis and Mystics but they refused to listen. They were casted out and went to live in the Crystal Desert. SkekAyuk and his fellow Skeksis began ruling over Thra and began calling themselves the Lord's of the Crystal after Aughra entrusted the Crystal to the Skeksis. They began extracting power from the Crystal when the three Suns headed over the Crystal and beamed into the Skeksis eyes so they may replenish themselves and cheat death again. After nearly ruling Thra for the last 1,000 trine, the crystal failed to rejuvenate the Skeksis. SkekAyuk did not feel any stronger and begin convincing his fellow Skeksis they took too much power from the crystal, proclaiming it as pure gluttony. However, SkekSo reassured his subjects that they will role Thra eternally. Later, skekAyuk was present when skekTek extracted Mira's essence. At first horrified, skekAyuk and his other Skeksis saw that the Gelfling's essence gave them strength especially after SkekSo consumed it. However, their celebrations was cut short when they discover Rian saw the Skeksis' misdeeds. SkekSo ordered Rian's capture but the Gelfling had managed to escape. after Rian was declared a traitor and a murderer, SkekAyuk told the guards to stay on alert and to let no one in or out of the castle without their Lords' permission. He went on patrol with SkekZok, looking for Rian and trying to lure him out. However, both were unaware that Rian and his best friend, Gurjin, were right above him. SkekAyuk feared Rian had already escaped and voiced his concerns to SkekZok, who told skekAyuk that they would be finished if that were the case but told his ally to not dwell on such dark thoughts. They failed to notice Rian and Gurjin slip right past them. SkekAyuk was later present when Rian was revealed to have escaped the Castle and SkekSil was able manipulate him and the other Skeksis that it was not his fault Rian escaped but SkekTek. The were all present when the peeper beetle ate the Scientist's eye as punishment. When Jen healed the Dark Crystal, SkekAyuk was merged urAmaj and transformed back into AyukAmaj. Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Alternate Forms Category:Adults Category:Characters introduced in 1982 Category:Dark fantasy characters Category:The Jim Henson Company characters